1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally related to kitchenware, and more particularly, to a modular device for grinding food items, such as spices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices used to grind food items, such as pepper grinders often come in various shapes and sizes depending on the application and industrial design parameters. Typically, use and design parameters of an exterior of such devices govern the design of the interior thereof, including the working portion of the grinder. Accordingly, these devices incorporate a distinct working portion for distinct grinders. Such customization tends to add to the cost of design, manufacturing and materials for producing the finished grinder product. Additionally, users are burdened with being required to adapt to various grinders having various types of working portions, which operate differently. Furthermore, when the useful life of the working portions expires, typically the entire grinding product requires replacement.